Hermione Granger's Quidditch Journal
by marionettedoll95
Summary: AU. Post-Voldemort. Rated T for language. On the last train ride to Hogwarts, Hermione takes a bet with Ron that she can make it to the Quidditch team and win their first game... as a boy. Harry, as usual, has no idea what's going on. Full summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

**Full Summary: AU. Post-Voldemort. Rated T for language. On the last train ride to Hogwarts, Hermione takes a bet with Ron that she can make it to the Quidditch team and win their first game... as a boy. Harry, as usual, has no idea what's going on. With Ginny pining after Harry and Harry seemingly pining after Ginny, Hermione's stuck in the middle, confused with her emotions towards her raven-haired friend and with what's going on. Loosely (okay, barely) similar to She's The Man.**

**A/N: Hello! Here's that story I said I'd post. I hope you guys like it! I tried my best to make it humorous... Anyway, hope you like!! ^_^**

Chapter One: Hermione Takes The Bet

_Friday, 9:30 PM, Gryffindor girl's dormitory_

Dear Diary,

How did things turn out this way? It's only the first week of school and already I'm so busy with things. Not to mention that stupid bet. I'm going to kill Ron… But I did provoke it. I can't even tell Harry about it. It's between Ron, Luna and I.

*groan* Why am I so bloody competitive? Why couldn't I just tell him "sod off"? Argh! Okay, relax.

Reminders for tomorrow, Saturday:

1.) Buy broom and Quidditch gear

2.) Clarify what time Quidditch try-outs are with Harry

3.) Find a spell on how to make hair shorter (if not possible, cut hair) and voice deeper.

4.) Practice broom flying

That ought to do it. Oh God, who am I kidding? I can't win this bet! Not to mention how scared I am of heights. How am I supposed to get on the Quidditch team when I can't even fly on a broom? Let alone get on one.

Sweet Merlin, I am doomed! Not to mention if Ron wins, I have to kiss Malfoy. Oh God, the thought alone is making feel like puking.

Maybe I should start from the beginning…

*~*~*~*

It started in the train to Hogwarts; I was seated in a carriage with Harry and Ron. I was reading my book, Persuasion by Jane Austen. Harry and Ron were, well, being idiots by arguing over some article on a Quidditch magazine.

"The Chudley Cannons should've won this game!" Ron bellowed, his face a bright red.

"No way, Puddlemere United has a right to win!" Harry argued.

I rolled my eyes. Boys. Ugh.

Eventually, their "argument" got a whole lot louder, so I had to step in and…

"Boys! Will you please just sort this issue out else where? I'm losing my hearing." I screamed at them.

Their startled gazes flew to me. "Sorry, Herms. We'll try to be more quiet." Harry apologized, sincerely.

"Don't apologize, Harry!" Ron reprimanded.

See? Harry will always be nicer, sweeter, kinder and more handsome than Ron. If it weren't for him, Ron would probably be a pile of ashes right now.

Anyway, Ron narrowed his eyes and me and I sent a menacing glare back at him.

"If you can't handle our take on our own issues, get out." He sneered.

"Me? You're telling _me_ to get out? I found this carriage first, Ron! _You_ get out!" I yelled at him. The prat.

"We'll be quiet, 'Mione." Harry interjected, eyeing Ron.

Ron sat back with a _humph!_ Then he and Harry returned to reading the Quidditch magazine.

"Noisy git." I mumbled, going back to my book.

"Prissy know-it-all." He murmured back.

"Brainless prick." I said, louder.

"Talentless show-off."

"Ignorant cretin!"

"Troublesome braggart!"

"Guys!" Harry yelled. We immediately kept quiet. "Look, I'm not going to stand in the way of your argument but don't do it when I'm around. I'm going to look for the candy trolley. Any requests?"

"I'm good, mate." Ron replied.

Harry looked at me. "How about you, Hermione? Do you want anything?"

"No thank you, Harry. You know I never get anything from there." I replied, smiling at him.

He nodded then slid the carriage door open and left.

I sighed and went back to reading my book. Ron went back to reading his magazine.

"Catty smartass." He mumbled.

"That's it, Ronald!" I yelled, throwing my book down. "If you don't shut that enormous mouth of yours, I'm going to hex you into next month."

"Brave words from a bookworm! You may be smart but you couldn't even handle my argument with Harry!" He shot back.

"Because you were bloody yelling in my ear! Quidditch isn't even worth yelling for."

"Says the girl who couldn't even last a minute in the real game."

"This is coming from the boy who actually quit the sport."

"I bet you couldn't even last a day in training. Let alone ride a broom."

Something in my head snapped and I wasn't thinking straight. He was so going to get a taste of his own medicine.

"I bet I can. Not only that, but I bet that I can also make the team and win our first match."

Ron smirked evilly. "How about we make this more interesting?"

I leaned closer. "I'm listening."

"You have to try out for the team, make it on and win the first game."

I scoffed. "I know that."

"As a boy."

I nearly choked on my own saliva. "It's on."

"Good. Now, if I win, you have to stay on the team for the rest of the year and kiss Malfoy."

I clearly wasn't paying _any_ attention to what the hell he was saying. All that was going through my head was that I was so going to beat Ron.

"And if I win, you have to buy me any book I want from Flourish and Blot's and purposely get detention in Potions."

"Another thing, you can't tell anybody. And I mean _anybody_."

"That's not fair! How about I tell one person?"

"Fine. But I choose the person."

"Go ahead."

"Hmm… I choose…" He trailed off.

I eyed him suspiciously.

"Luna!" He exclaimed, brightly.

I thought that was fine at first. I mean, it's just Luna, after all. But little did I know that she was just as clueless as I was about Quidditch.

"Fine. I'm okay with that." I huffed.

"So it's settled then?"

"Hell, yeah!"

Then we heard footsteps outside. Harry was returning. A while later, Harry slid the carriage door open and Ron and I were leaning back against our seats, reading once again.

"Well, I'm glad you settled it." Harry said, smiling at me. Suddenly, Ron stood up.

"I'm going to get a chocolate frog." He announced, sliding the door open.

"But I just—" _Slam!_ Ron shut the door before Harry could finish. I kept my book and scooted a bit to the side. Harry sat down beside me. "What's his problem?"

I laughed lightly. "He's alright but he'll be better once we get to Hogwarts."

Harry and I lapsed into an uncomfortable silence. Soon, Harry emptied his pockets and on his lap were dozens of colorful candies.

He began picking around them. Actually, more like just shoving them around. Something was up.

"Harry? Is something wrong?" I asked, concerned.

He looked at me. "Um… Hermione, do you like Ron?" He asked, nervously.

"Well, we _are_ friends, isn't that a bit needed?" I said, smiling.

"No, like, I don't know, like like him, you know?"

I felt my jaw go slack and my cheeks redden. "No, of course not! W-Why are you asking me this all of a sudden?"

"It's just that you and Ron are pretty close and he seems like he's—"

"Into Luna." I finished. He looked at me, shocked. I smiled. "He's into Luna. I'm pretty sure of it."

"Ah."

I nudged him with my elbow. "Relieved?" I joked.

He grinned back at me. "A bit."

I smiled. Then something caught my attention. I spotted a familiar golden trinket on his lap.

"Hey, can I have a chocolate coin?" I asked, peering over at it.

"Sure." He said, picking it out of the pile. He handed it to me.

I ate it happily. Ron hadn't returned even when the train stopped at Hogwarts. But then again, we hadn't really noticed until we finally got off.

"Hey, Ron never returned, did he?" Harry asked as we left our carriage, bags in hand.

"Er, no. I don't think so." I stammered.

"I wonder where he could be." Harry wondered out loud.

A while later, right before we were about to get off, I spotted a bright patch of red hair and beside it was a head with light blonde hair.

"Hey! There he is, Harry!" I exclaimed, pointing at Ron's bright head of hair.

"Oh, yeah! I see him! Hey, is that Luna with him?" He asked, peering closer.

I smiled. "Yes, it is. Figured he'd go to Luna." I said, smugly.

"Oh, did you? Well, then Miss Smarty Pants, let's get off the train."

*~*~*~*

After dinner, we were sitting in the Common Room, the three of us. Harry was occupying the entire couch with his lanky body and his legs hanging over the edge. I was sitting on an armchair beside him, my legs neatly folded underneath me and I was leaning on the arm, reading my book. Ron was seated on the floor, in front of the table, playing chess with himself.

"Bloody hell! I lost!" Ron exclaimed, annoyed.

I looked over at him and so did Harry. "Isn't that supposed to mean that you won?" I asked.

A face of shock came over him. "Oh yeah." He murmured, in a daze.

I rolled my eyes and Harry chuckled. When the clock struck nine, I closed my book and stood up. "I'm off to bed, boys. Don't stay up too late, alright?" I said, yawning.

"Yeah, 'night, Herms." Ron said, putting his pawn forward and destroying the bishop.

"Good night, Hermione. Sweet dreams." Harry said, looking at me and smiling. I smiled back at him.

"You too, Harry."

Then I climbed up the steps to my dormitory and soon, I lid down on my bed and fell asleep.

*~*~*~*

The next day, during breakfast, I sat next to Harry. I knew what I had to do. I had to ask about the Quidditch try-outs. I had to put my plan into action or else everything would fall apart and I was going to lose.

"Harry?" I asked, taking a roll and dropping it onto my plate.

"Hmm?" He asked, sipping from his pumpkin juice.

"Um, when are Quidditch try-outs?" I asked, biting my lower lip.

He looked at me as if I had grown an extra head. "Why?"

"Oh, um, no reason. None at all. I'm just curious, is all. Yes, that's it. So, when are they?"

"I think next week or the week after that." He replied, looking unsure.

"Oh, thanks."

"Why the sudden interest? You thinking of trying out?"

"What? Oh, no. Just wondering, really."

Harry shrugged. "If you say so."

He was so catching on. I had to change the topic. Um, what was going on in his life?

"So, how's Ginny?" I asked.

Harry looked at me skeptically. "Ginny? How the hell would I know?"

"What?" I was confused.

"She's dating Dean and I'm single. What are you babbling about?"

"Oh God, forget it. I'll see you later." I was flushing. And yet, I didn't even know why. It was just Harry. Just a simple misunderstanding.

But how come the way my heart was thumping against my chest was telling anything was "just" about Harry right now?

"Hermione, are you alright?" He asked, behind me. My feet stopped walking. I felt time stop and the world stop turning.

"Yes, I'm fine. Is there a trip to Hogsmeade this week?"

"I-I think so."

"Good."

Then I rushed out of the Great Hall.

Urgh. I felt like I was going to vomit and I had no idea why.

*~*~*~*

Luna managed to steal Ron's broom Thursday. We snuck out that night. And she was telling me that I had to learn how to fly sooner or later.

I had told her Tuesday about the bet and she was all for it. Anyway, it was last night to be exact when I tried to fly on a broom. Ah! I feel sick just thinking about it.

When we went out into the Quidditch pitch, Luna gave me Ron's broom.

"Are you ready, Hermione?" She asked, calmly.

I nodded. "I guess."

"Okay, now, get on the broom and kick off the ground and just let the broom handle everything else."

I nodded and got on the broom. I immediately felt rigid and my hands went cold.

"Kick off the ground!" Luna cheered.

I nodded once more. Then I steadied myself and pushed off the ground.

Unfortunately for me, I flew higher than expected so when I opened my eyes, I freaked out because I was twenty feet off the ground. Then the broom went out of control and tossed me around.

In the end, I nearly fell off the broom, which was still having a seizure in the air. When I finally fell off, I landed on Luna; she is rather soft for someone so skinny.

"Oh my God, Luna! I'm so sorry!" I apologized, getting up.

She sat up and dusted the dirt off her clothes. "Oh it's quite alright. I've been in worse situations." She said, giggling.

I stared at her incredulously. I just landed on her and she was giggling. How on earth could she _giggle_?

"Um, right. Anyway, let's go back. I'm a bit tired." I said, faking a yawn.

She nodded then we headed back for the castle.

*~*~*~*

So you see, diary, my life has turned around for the worse. I hate it! Absolutely hate it! Oh sweet Merlin, I'm going to faint. Tomorrow, I'll have to step up my game and try my best.

There is no way I'm going to lose to Ron!

*~*~*~*

**A/N: That's all for now! I would really like to know what you think so please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Quidditch Try-Outs

_Wednesday, 1:23 AM, Gryffindor Common Room_

Dear Diary,

Ah, it's been so long! I have no good news for you, I'm afraid. The past few days have been horrible. Ron keeps on smiling now, as if he'd already won the bet. Harry is clearly confused. Luna is in her usual dreamy state and I… am going to vomit.

Oh Merlin, why did I take the bet? Why? But then again, I can't keep spending my days regretting or I'll look like I have Wrackspurts in my head or something, I don't know. Luna's quite an influence on me. No wonder Ron likes her so much. Despite her beliefs in inane things, she's a charming girl.

Anyway, yesterday were Quidditch try-outs. Saturday, Luna and I bought Quidditch gear and a broom. Luna has a lot of money… She bought me a very nice broom. I haven't gotten a chance to really ride on it though except for yesterday.

Oh God, that was so embarrassing. I wonder if Harry thinks I'm strange. Well, not me exactly. Algernon Specter. Not to mention he called me short! I'm going to punch him tomorrow. Rather, today then.

Reminders:

1.) Give Harry a hard punch on the shoulder.

2.) Give Ron another punch in the gut.

3.) Look for the list of those who made it onto the team.

Ack! I almost forgot! I'm not supposed to stay up too late tonight because we have a Transfiguration test tomorrow. Ah! Stupid, stupid, stupid!

Well, I think I still have a little time to tell you. :)

*~*~*~*

It was Saturday. The day was nice, not too cloudy and not too sunny. Luna and I separated from the boys so we could buy my Quidditch gear.

When we entered the shop, it wasn't that filled with people, just a few. Luna immediately pulled me by my wrist into an aisle. There were pads and goggles everywhere. There were snitches kept in a glass case, quaffles over there and bludgers over here. Quite intriguing actually.

After we chose out which pads and goggles to buy, Luna led me to the part of the store where they sold brooms. Luna told me to choose one of my liking. So I went to the display and looked around at the broom. I found a nice mahogany colored one and took it off its stand.

"This one looks good." I said, handing it to Luna.

She examined it first and looked at me, smiling brightly. I gave her a confused look.

"You have very good taste in brooms, Hermione. I hadn't expected you'd choose a Firebolt." She said, happily.

My eyes nearly popped out of my skull. A Firebolt! I had no idea! I knew Harry had one and it was fast. Not to mention expensive. I felt like I was going to faint. Was she going to pay for it? No, I told myself. I was going to pay for what I needed.

I snapped out of my thoughts and Luna had disappeared from in front of me. I looked around and spotted her at the counter.

"Luna!" I called, making my way to her. "Luna, I'll change the broom."

"Whatever for?" She asked, her usual dreamy voice marred with confusion.

"That's a Firebolt, Luna. Too fast and too expensive for my tastes." I explained.

She smiled. "Nonsense, Hermione. I'm willing to pay for it. I agreed to help you, didn't I?"

"Yes, you did. But you didn't agree to spend money for what is my fault."

"I'd be happy to pay for you, Hermione. So no more arguing."

I kept silent and watched as she paid. She gave me the bag and we left the shop.

On our way out, Harry and Ron were just about to enter. "Hermione? What on earth are you doing in a Quidditch shop? You too, Luna?" Harry asked, shocked and confused.

I had no excuse ready, so…

"Well, what's wrong if girls go into a Quidditch shop? It's not just for boys, is it?" I asked, faking my annoyance.

"Well, no. But you actually bought something. What did you buy?"

"That's for me to know and for you to never find out." I huffed then left with Luna, our heads held high.

Behind us, I heard Ron laughing his head off and Harry telling him to shut up.

Beside me, Luna giggled. "That was brilliant, Hermione!"

"Thanks." I replied, smiling.

But something in my head was telling me that I wasn't going to be so brilliant on Tuesday.

*~*~*~*

After we arrived from Hogsmeade, Luna and I kept our bags and left for the library.

Perhaps you're wondering why we needed to go to the library. It's because Luna remembered last minute about the do-it-as-a-boy detail. We panicked a bit but immediately calmed down when all Madame Pince did was look at us strangely then lead us to a secluded aisle near the back.

"Just look around, girls. I'm sure you'll fine something." She said. Then she left us alone.

It took about two hours to find a spell to lower my voice a bit. It was simply done and when we tried it out, it worked perfectly. As for my hair, Luna suggested that I should keep it in a wig. Then we agreed to buy a wig later that day, if we were allowed.

Harry was getting suspicious though. At first, I thought that he wouldn't have really care and just think that I had my own personal affairs. But how was I supposed to know he was trying to pry?

"Ow." I said, rubbing the part of my head where our heads clashed. I had just left the library. Luna left ahead of me. On my way out, I had bumped into Harry. Literally.

"Sorry, 'Mione. I wasn't watching where I was going." Harry apologized, helping me up.

I dusted my skirt once I was standing. "It's okay. I wasn't looking either." I looked around and noticed all my things were scattered around.

"Crap." I mumbled to myself. Then I got on my knees and began crawling and scrambling around for my things. I looked up to look for Harry, only to find him crawling on the ground with me.

After we finished, we stood up. I received my things from Harry.

"Not to pry or anything," Harry began. "But why do you need a spell on lowering your voice?"

Shite! How did he find out? Did I mumble something while picking my stuff up?

Then I realized, I wrote the spell on a piece of paper and Harry was the one who picked it up.

"Oh, er, um, i-it's none of your business!" I exclaimed, proudly. I swirled around and began walking away.

"Hermione?" He asked. I stopped walking.

"Yes?"

"Are you okay? There seems to be something up. Did something happen in that argument you had with Ron?"

"Nothing happened, Harry. I'm perfectly fine. You're probably imagining things." I lied.

"Probably." He replied, smiling. I could practically hear, not see, the grin creeping up his face.

"Can I walk you back to the Common Room?" He asked, circling me so that he was standing in front of me.

I nodded then we left.

*~*~*~*

Ah, so let's just get to the really interesting part: the try-outs. Oh, that was horrible. I cannot get over how Harry acted.

Anyway, I dressed in Muggle boy clothing in the girls' bathroom after classes had finally ended. Luna helped me with my wig and made sure all my curly bangs were kept in. Then she gave me my broom and Quidditch gear, did the spell on me, made last minute check-ups, wished me luck and pushed me outside and in the direction of the Quidditch pitch.

I ran there as fast as my skinny, feeble legs could take me. I arrived there just in time because only a few people were lining up. First, I had to sign my name up then the try-outs could begin. I was the last person to sign then the time for sign-ups was over.

When I reached the table, Harry was seated behind it. He _was_ captain after all. "What's your name?" He asked, politely.

"Herm—" I cut myself off only remembering then that I had to have a pseudonym. Only, I hadn't thought of one.

Crap! Think, Hermione, think!

"Herm?" He asked, an eyebrow raised.

"Um, no." I replied.

"Then what is it? What's your name?"

"Um, it's, it's…"

"Yes?"

I thought as hard as I could. Then I remembered the name of my cousin's uncle's grandfather's nephew for some reason.

"Algernon." I blurted out.

"Algernon?" He asked, skeptically.

"Yes."

"Your last name?"

Argh! I had no idea what I could use. So, I thought about the last word I read that day.

"Specter."

Shite. That meant ghost. Oh Merlin, what was Harry going to think?

"Okay, Algernon Specter?"

"Yes."

Thank God boys are so dense!

"So what year are you in?"

"Um, seventh."

"Really? You're in the same year as I am?"

I nodded and he smiled.

"Alright, step into the tent, gear up and we'll see how you are in the air."

I did as I was told and stepped into the tent. The boys were undressing. Thank goodness it was only their tops. I ignored them playing around by throwing their things at each other and geared up. A while later, a whistle rang out and all of us exited the tent.

We all had our brooms in our hands. Harry chose the first person on the list and told the rest of us to sit on the bench and wait for our names to be called.

I was obviously last, so by five thirty, I was finally called. The other boys had already left so it was just Harry and I together.

"Algernon Specter." He called.

I immediately stood up. "Ah! Yes!"

"Just do some flying exercises and we'll test your catching, hitting and throwing after."

I nodded and stood next to him. As I got on my broom, I heard him chuckle a bit.

"What's wrong? Is my stance incorrect?" I asked, worriedly.

He shook his head. "No, it's nothing."

"Come on. What am I doing wrong?"

"N-Nothing, really."

"Harry, tell me."

At that, his face looked shocked. Did I say something wrong?

"You know, you remind of someone."

"Huh? Ah, well, maybe someone—"

Then he snapped his fingers. "Ah! That nagging tone reminded me of my friend Hermione!"

I wanted to punch him. "Eh?"

"Yeah, it's true! It sounded so like her."

"Oh, well, isn't Hermione that cute girl you're always with?" I wanted to laugh at what I had said, but what the heck?

He looked thoughtful for a moment. "Yeah, she _is_ pretty cute."

I blushed. "Um, right. So, what were you going to tell me?"

"Oh, right." He cleared his throat. "Aren't you pretty short for a boy?"

What?! Me? Short? I wanted to punch him. The prick!

"Short?" My voice was strangled.

"No offense! Just speaking my mind." He said, raising up his hands and taking a step back.

I nodded. "Why don't we just get back to flying?"

Harry cleared his throat again. "Right, of course."

Nervous (and pissed), I kicked off the ground and tried to not look down.

"Just fly around the pitch." He instructed from below me. He sounded so far away. I felt like puking.

I pushed forward and the broom followed. I flew around half of the Quidditch pitch until the speed increased. I tried to stop it and eventually, I fell down. Expecting my hard downfall, I fell on something soft and it grunted underneath me. I looked to see Harry, his face distorted in anguish.

I quickly got off, apologizing. "I'm so sorry!"

He stood up and dusted the dirt from his sweater and pants. "It's alright. You're quite light for a boy."

Ack! Was he catching on? Did I have to put on more weight?

"Maybe you need to practice flying a bit. Now, on to catching." He said, leading me back to the tent.

I had no idea how he got to me so fast but I didn't have time to think about it.

Later on, I found out I could hit pretty well, catch better than expected and suck at throwing. I didn't know if I was qualified.

After, Harry told me I could leave and that the results would be posted tomorrow in the Common Room. I only nodded and ran back to the castle.

*~*~*~*

So that's all I have for you so far, my life just keeps getting better and better, doesn't it? Results will be posted tomorrow. Actually, today. I need to see! I can't not see! I wonder if I—Algernon, then—got in.

I'm still going to punch Harry tomorrow. The nerve! Calling me short! I was an innocent boy! I probably didn't make it in because of my flying skills.

Oh sweet Merlin, I'm going to puke if I have to ride on that monstrous broom again!

Urgh… I should get to bed; it's already two. Plus, Parvati's probably going to wake up again for her nightly visit to the bathroom then go back to bed, sit up, ask for a glass of water then fall asleep. She usually does that around this time. Or was it at three? I have no idea anymore.

Argh! I need to see the results! Maybe I can bribe Harry tomorrow at breakfast…

Shite! Parvati's woken up! I'll tell you more later!

*~*~*~*

**A/N: I hope you like this chapter! Anyway, you can go review while waiting for the next chapter! : D**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Here's that chapter I promised! Next week is exams then summer! I'll be posting a day earlier, I think. I'm busy the next day. Hope you enjoy this! :)**

Chapter Three: A Loose Uniform And A Rogue Bludger

_Friday, 5:44 PM, Infirmary_

Dear Diary,

The past few days were better. I made it onto the team. Plus, I already had a few practices. They weren't so bad. Except for the one I just had a while ago. Urgh, who would've expected a bludger to get out of control so fast?

I bet you're wondering what I'm doing in the infirmary. Well, let's start with the beginning.

I have a little time before Harry gets back to me.

*~*~*~*

I was leaving my Arithmancy classroom when Luna ran to me, screaming, "Hermione! Hermione! You've got in! You're in!"

I was a bit appalled at her behavior at first, but it _is_ Luna, after all.

When she finally reached me, I interrogated her. "What? I did? Am I? Are you sure?" I asked out, in a rush.

I could never be sure; I mean, Luna didn't even know whom I signed in as! Or maybe she can tell because my name was a bit ridiculous…

"Yes! Come with me, I'll show you!" She exclaimed, pulling my wrist and dragging me to wherever.

We arrived at the Quidditch awards display and beside it was a piece of parchment taped to the wall. It precisely said,

"**QUIDDITCH****TRY-OUTS****RESULTS:**

Jameson John

Phineas Westbridge

Gary Goodman

Gerard Ridges

Arthur Way

Algernon Specter

**PLEASE REPORT TO PRACTICE TODAY AT 4:30 UNTIL 6:30.**

**Harry James Potter****  
****Quidditch Team Captain"**

There was his signature over his name. Just as we were about to move away, we heard a few groans behind us. I stiffened. Since when was there anyone behind us? And for how long?

I turned around and some of them had left. I sighed a breath of relief then sucked in a nervous one as Harry approached Luna and I.

"Hey 'Mione, are you interested in the Quidditch results?" He asked, casually.

"Huh? Oh, no. Luna was the one who wanted to check." I lied. "Right, Luna?" I turned to face her. She was already leaving for her next class. "Bye Hermione! I'll see you later!" She shouted, waving.

I swore under my breath and turned to leave. Harry put his hand on my shoulder and I abruptly stopped.

"'Mione? You okay?" He asked. Worry was clearly in his voice.

I nodded and tried to pull out of his tight (and I mean, _very_ tight.) grasp but he held on even tighter.

"Hermione, I'm worried about you. Are you okay?"

I swallowed. "I'm fine. Perfectly fine."

"How come you always sound so nervous? Is something going on?"

"No, I'm fine."

"Really? Well, if you're sure. Can I ask you something?"

I twirled around and faced him. "Ask me what? All you've been doing is asking me questions! God, Harry! I can take care of myself!"

He looked shocked. My face turned into one of shock. I probably looked so flustered.

"S-Sorry. I mean, I didn't want to anger you. I'll leave you alone." He said. Then he turned away to leave.

"Wait. I'm sorry too. It's just that… I was a bit nervous for my friend, Algernon. He really wanted to get into the team. I'm just relieved he is." I blurted without thinking.

He turned around. "You know Algernon?"

"Um, yes. He's a good friend from my neighborhood. I-I just call him 'Al' for short. You have to know him well though."

"Ah."

"What did you want to ask?"

"Um, would you like dinner at the Three Broomsticks on Saturday?"

"You mean the three of us? Did you ask Ron yet?"

"No, I mean the _two_ of us. Would you?"

"Of course, Harry. I would love too."

He smiled.

"Why just the two of us though?" I asked.

He simply shrugged. "Ron is, well, a mood-spoiler. Not to mention I don't exactly like his behavior around food."

I laughed lightly. "Of course, Harry."

"Let's go to class?" He asked, extending his hand. I gladly took it and he laced our fingers together.

"Of course." I replied, smiling.

He grinned at me once more then leaned forward and kissed my forehead.

*~*~*~*

I ran down from my dormitory and out the Common Room. It was four twenty-three. I couldn't afford to be late on my first practice! I was already dressed in my Muggle boy clothing and my voice was already lowered. I just needed to put my wig on in the girls' lavatory on my way so people wouldn't suspect a boy coming down from the girls' dormitory.

I spotted a bathroom and ran inside. There were so many girls in there! I rushed out of that one and scanned the hallways on my way to the Quidditch pitch for at least one bathroom. I finally found an empty one and quickly put my wig on. I checked my voice and my appearance. Once I was satisfied, I left for the Quidditch pitch.

I ran as fast as I could and I could already hear my heavy breathing puffing out of my weak lungs. I arrived at the Quidditch tents at exactly four thirty.

There were only three boys there, excluding me. Gerard was there. So were Arthur and Phineas. I arrived and they all looked at me as I approached.

"What?" I asked, demandingly.

Phineas smiled. "Nothing. It's just that you're kind of short."

Argh! Why is it so hard to believe that boys can be a height of five feet and four inches?!

"Excuse me?" I asked, shrilly.

Gerard and Arthur laughed. "Your height is fine. Don't take it personally." They said.

Don't take it personally? What the hell?! I'm going to kill them.

I soothingly counted to ten in my head. After, I finally calmed down.

"Whatever." I said, giving them a dismissing wave of my hand.

"You look like a girl too." Phineas said.

"That's it!" I said, readying myself to punch him.

"Guys! Quit fighting. Haven't you guys just met?" Harry interrupted behind us.

I froze and slowly brought my fist down. I turned to face him. He was in his Muggle clothing as well and he had an amused smile on his face.

"First, we're going to have to take measurements for your uniforms. Line up!" He instructed.

All four of us formed as line with me as the last. Harry pulled out a measuring tape. A magical one, that is.

He began measuring Arthur. I watched. Harry had no idea what he was doing! He was fumbling with the tape and Arthur was sniggering quietly.

After ten minutes of nothing happening, I finally spoke up.

"Oh for Merlin's sake! Do you need any help?" I asked, annoyed. All boys looked at me, startled.

"Er, yes. I'd like that. You know how to measure?" He asked as I approached him.

I nodded. "I'm part Muggle. My mother always relied on me to help with the housework. And since I was an only child, this included sewing and handiwork."

They were all quiet as I scribbled things on the parchment Harry had brought.

"Okay, stand still, Arthur." I demanded. I began measuring Arthur and then finished by five o'clock and yet I hadn't even gotten to measure myself.

"Alright, head out to the pitch, guys. We'll start training in a while."

With a few nods, they left, leaving Harry and I alone. "Um, I don't think you got to measure yourself." Harry mumbled.

I nodded. "I'll get on it by myself." I began measuring my sizes and Harry had left to get ready.

After I finished, I looked at the measurements. I was so much smaller than all of them!

I suddenly felt uneasy and nervous then made my measurements a bit bigger by five more centimeters. Contented, I quickly kept the paper, grabbed my broom and left to look for Harry.

I found him in the pitch, watching the other members fly around the pitch. I gingerly made my way to him and tapped his shoulder.

"Here. Um, I finished." I said as he turned around to face me. I held the folded piece of paper out to him.

"Oh, thanks." He said, taking it. Then he stuffed it into his pocket. He looked at me then. "Um, you ready to go flying?"

I nodded then readied myself on the broom. Suddenly, Harry cleared his throat. I looked at him and shot him a confused look.

"Your stance is a bit wrong." He said, coming over to me. "Let me help."

He placed his hands over mine and positioned them for me. His hands were so soft but they felt so rough.

"That's better. And bend your knees a bit and spread them open a bit more. That should fix your position." He instructed.

I nodded and did as I was told. I looked back at him and after I received the approving nod from him, I uneasily kicked off the ground.

Taking control of the broom, I steadied myself in the air and headed towards the score hoops.

Harry was beneath one of them with a huge trunk. At the sound of his whistle, all of them stopped flying. I didn't exactly stop. I, more of, tried to; as a result, I banged into Phineas. We then looked back at Harry, who was beckoning us to come to him.

We flied down towards him and I took my time flying down. By the time I was firmly on the ground, the trunk was unlatched and Harry was opening it.

Inside were the different balls for Quidditch and other stuff I had never seen in my life. Then, he continued on, introducing and discussing the games, its rules and so on and so forth.

After, I looked at him as he opened up our school emblem. Inside was the famous golden snitch Harry had caught so many times.

"Okay, you guys, I need you to catch this snitch. Let's see which one of you is Seeker material." He said, smirking. Then he let the snitch go. In a rush, all the boys flew after it. I merely got on my broom and readied myself for flight… that is, until Harry called my attention.

"Algernon?" He asked, behind me. I hesitantly got off my broom and looked at him. "Come here for a sec." He said, motioning to me.

I lifted my broom and walked over to him.

"I've got something to talk to you about." He started.

I pleaded over and over in my head that it wasn't about my height. I mean, how many times does a person have to tell me I'm short?!

"I think you need flying lessons."

I was so relieved; I just gaped at him in shock. When I finally chose to reply, all the came out was a strangled, "What?"

He raised his hands in defense. "No offense! I just think you need practice in broom management and maybe in speed."

"None taken. I'd enjoy having flying lessons." I replied, smiling brightly.

"It's not to offend you or anything but I understand that you'd say—wait, what?" He rambled.

"I'd like to have flying lessons with you." I repeated.

"Oh, that's good." He was rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

"Harry, are—"

"Captain! I caught the snitch!" We both turned to look at who spoke. It was Phineas.

"Ah, that's good. Now, let's see who are beaters." He said, smiling playfully at the boys.

I watched him leave me to unlatch the bludgers. When he was finally in the air, I fell onto the grass and willed my heart to stop beating so fast.

*~*~*~*

Yesterday's practice was okay. Jameson John and Gary Goodman finally showed up and got their measurements. They promised Harry to show up for all the practices or run around the Quidditch pitch thrice.

Today's practice was the worst. Put a rogue bludger, a bloody nose, a fast beating heart and a suspicious teammate all together and that's my day.

Gah, I'm going to die! My nose is so bloody! It keeps pouring out blood like a ruddy faucet! Urgh, seriously, _now_ I feel like vomiting.

Today was the day when we got our uniforms. When a house elf appeared (much to my dismay and disappointment in Harry) with a bag filled with our uniforms, Harry began distributing them.

As usual, I was last. "Algernon Specter!" He yelled. "Over here!" I yelled back in reply. He threw the uniform at me and hit me square in the face.

"Okay, head into the locker rooms and change into your uniforms. We'll be practicing in them from now on since Muggle clothing isn't exactly suitable for Quidditch practice." He instructed.

All of us trooped to the locker room and immediately began changing. Unlike the rest of the boys, (who enjoy stripping in front of each other), I chose to go into one of the bathroom cubicles.

I finally got changed into my uniform and when I tried to check how I looked in the mirror, I panicked. The uniform was way too big! I looked like I was wearing drapes over my body. I pulled out my wand and readied to resize it until…

"Okay, time for practice!" He just had to call. I immediately kept my wand and left the small cubicle.

In the pitch, Harry busied us by assigning us our roles. "Ridges and John, chasers. Ginny Weasley will be your other partner. Specter and Westbridge, you two will be the beaters. Goodman, you will be keeper. And I, I will be seeker."

We all nodded fervently. "Good," He began. "Now, Ginny will be coming soon. As you can see, she will be the only girl here, so I don't want you guys picking on her or teasing her."

"Don't worry, Capt'n! The only one who _will_ be chasing her is you, I'm sure." Phineas said, smirking.

A blush crept up Harry's face. "Um, right. Well, Ginny is with Dean. Not with me." He stammered.

"D'you still got feelings for her?" I blurted. I didn't know what I was thinking. It was a spur of the moment thing. I couldn't help it! The heavy feeling in my chest was pressuring me to say something and tweak his sensitivity.

"Er, no. I don't. If you really have to know, someone already caught my eye." He said, his blush reddening even more.

All the boys began making catcalls and wolf whistles at Harry; I rolled my eyes in disgust. Then Ginny approached.

"Hey boys, let's get playing." She said, smiling brightly while holding her broom oh so professionally in her hand.

All the boys grinned like silly, little idiots and followed her to the center of the pitch like love struck puppies. I stayed and, to my surprise, so did Harry.

I looked at him. "Aren't you going to go after her?" I asked.

He shook his head. "I think we have flying lessons, right?" He was smiling amusedly.

I nodded, remembering our agreement before. "So, let's go then." I said.

After half an hour, my broom management was already getting better. Harry knew how teach very well and I immediately understood the lesson. My speed still needed work but also improved.

After, Ginny called Harry's attention for a while, leaving me hovering in the air. I was watching the two of them teach the chasers handle the Quaffle. I couldn't find Gary and Phineas. Then all of a sudden, there was a loud crack. Then, "Grange—Specter! Watch out!" I turned to the familiar sound of Phineas' voice. Suddenly, a sharp, piercing pain hit my face, but my nose hurt the most. I felt dizzy and woozy and soon fell off my broom.

Everything turned black and I could feel myself falling. I didn't even care that the height of the fall would be nearly forty feet from the ground. I waited for the hard ground to hit me. The last thing I heard was Harry, "_Aresto Momentum!_" Then nothing. I became unconscious.

*~*~*~*

I blinked my eyes open to the familiar sight of the infirmary. There was a slight pressure on my nostrils as I woke up. There was a cloth covering it. I sat up and held the cloth to my nose, catching a familiar scent.

"Wait!" I heard Harry yell. "Your nose it's, um, sort of—"

"Bleeding." Phineas interrupted. I slowly removed the cloth to find it soaked in blood. Okay, not soaked, but, you know, there was _a lot_ of blood.

"Blood." I whispered, scared. I know I was independent, but I hadn't had such a strong nosebleed in ages! My eyes widened at the sight of it.

"Um, I'll change that." Harry offered. He took the cloth from me and gave me a clean one. I pressed it to my nose.

"We'll have to get back to practice soon. Ginny will be leading the rest, but you stay here, Algernon. Phineas will watch over you for a while then I'll come back." He told me. I simply nodded then the rest of the boys trooped out. "Get well, Algernon." Harry said.

"Wait, um, Harry?" I said, nervous a bit. "Just c-call me 'Al'."

Harry nodded then left, closing the door. Suddenly, Phineas stood up behind me.

"I'm off to the loo for a minute. I'll be back." He said, scratching his head. Then he left. I assumed he was hiding something but I pushed the thought away.

It's been twenty minutes since he left. Some 'for a minute.' He talks bull. Plus, I think he's suspicious of me. I mean if you look back, when he hit the bludger at me, he started out as "Grange—Specter!" Does he know about my secret?

Oh God, what if he does? I'm dead! He'll tell Harry and I'll definitely lose to Ron. Crap, crap, crap.

Damn it, this wig is so warm! My hair is probably sweating along with my scalp. I think I'll just remove it for a while. I'm sure Phineas and/or Harry won't be back anytime soon.

Ah, that's better. A lot cooler than before. I can write better now. Hmm, where was I?

Oh crap! The door is opening! Put the wig on, put the wig on! Ah, must stop writing.

Ah! Who's at the door?! Argh! Stupid wig! Oh shoot, it's—

*~*~*~*

**A/N: That's all we have for now! (Don't you love a good cliffhanger?) Until next time, please review! ^_^**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thanks to all those people who reviewed and added this story to their faves and story alerts. As promised, that early post! I'm free of projects and homework! IT'S SUMMER!! ^_^**

Chapter Four: Don't Tell.

_Sunday, 10:57 PM, Gryffindor girls' dormitory_

Dear Diary,

I apologize for the abrupt halt of my entry. I bet you want to know what happened. Well, to summarize, someone found out, a revelation was made, a disappointment disappointed me, a jealousy overcame me and I have sunk into the level of desperation.

Oh God, I don't think I can handle this anymore! I mean, Harry's being such a prick! Ginny is being her usual flirty self. Phineas is love struck and as usual, I'm at the end of the line with confusion mottling my mind.

I don't get this. Harry yearns Ginny, but Ginny's pining for Algernon. Phineas is after Hermione, but Hermione is seeking… no one.

I am absolutely after no one. I can live my happy life alone as a librarian. Or an accountant at Gringott's. Or a professor here at Hogwarts. There are a lot of options.

But before I ramble even more, I'll start from the beginning then…

*~*~*~*

The one who had entered the room was Phineas. I was in the middle of putting my wig on. He saw me, all right. He stood there, looking dumbstruck and shocked. I looked probably the same.

He strode over to me, pointing a shaky finger at me. "Y-You're a girl! Hermione Granger! I knew it! You seemed awfully familiar looking! Why are you dressed up as a boy? Why couldn't you just get on the team as a girl?"

"Shut up, you pillock! Yes, it's me, Hermione Granger. Look, the reason I'm joining the Quidditch team—"

"As a boy." He interrupted.

"Yes, as a boy, is all because of a bet."

"A bet? With whom?"

"Ron Weasley. It was a bet we made on the train to Hogwarts. He bet that I couldn't last a minute in Quidditch. I bet I could and things went complicated from there. He made deals and conditions and other loads of boyish things. In the end, I could only tell Luna Lovegood about the bet, but now it seems you know too."

He paused for a while. "I'm going to tell Harry."

I quickly grabbed his arm. "No, you don't. You cannot tell Harry. Absolutely not him. Don't tell. I'm serious, Phineas."

"Fine, I won't tell. But what's in it for me?"

Sweet Merlin. Must all boys need something in return to do something?

"What is it?"

"You have to be my girlfriend."

"What?!"

"Not Algernon. Hermione." Then he leaned closer. "I want Hermione Granger to be my girlfriend." His eyes were filled with innocence and sincerity.

"Alright." I gave up. How could I deny him? He seemed so pitiful.

"So, how about dinner tomorrow?" He was smirking.

"Sorry, I can't. I already have dinner plans with Harry."

"Harry? I thought you weren't dating anyone."

"I'm not. Just a simple outing with a friend."

"Of course."

"Don't drawl; it's rude."

"Right." He grinned at me. I raised a brow questioningly.

"What?"

"Nothing. Put your wig back on, 'Mione."

Now, when did I allow him to say that? It just didn't sound right when he said it. He lacked a bit of essence in his voice. The name didn't even sound familiar to me anymore. It seemed like "'Mione" was a whole different person from me when he said it.

"Don't push it, mister. Only Harry and my other personal friends can call me that."

"Fine. How about 'Herms'?"

Gross. Absolutely disgusting. "Herms"? How awful, how annoying, how disturbing, how… not like me. Sure, it was fine when Harry and Ron teased me with it, but as a pet name? I didn't think so.

"No pet names. Absolutely none allowed and I mean it."

"Alright, alright. But you do have to date me though."

"Maybe later. Or next month."

He glared at me and I smirked at him. Why did he fancy me anyway? What did I have? I mean, look at Ginny! She's got the looks, the shape, and the beauty. Except smarts, I'm so much smarter than that bimbo.

Suddenly, Harry came in and Phineas jumped up. "Feeling better?" He asked, coming to me.

"Yeah." I replied, smiling.

"That's good. I have some news though; I already told the others. Saturday there will be practice but not so long. Practice is from three to five. I have dinner plans at six."

I tried not to grin as he said it in front of Phineas.

"With whom?" Phineas asked.

"Hmm? Oh, just Ginny."

My eyes widened and I swear I heard a crack somewhere in my chest. How could he have dinner plans with Ginny? Did he invite her as well? How could he not tell me?!

Oh wait. I get it. He just prefers Ginny to book-wormy, dorky, ugly Hermione Granger. I just don't match up to her godliness looks. I'm just not pretty enough for Harry, that's why. I'm too low and dirty for the likes of "The-Boy-Who-Lived." I'm just a ruddy peasant girl in the gutter. And he and Ginny are lords and ladies. I should've said "yes" to Phineas all along. I mean, how could I actually think that Harry would like me like how he likes Ginny? I am honestly so stupid. Why am I, Hermione Granger, _never _good enough for anyone?

"Oh." I replied, quietly.

"That's… surprising." Phineas said.

"Yeah, I know. It was so sudden. But since she recently broke up with Dean, I guess she decided to go after me."

Now, _this_ was surprising. I wonder when Ginny broke up with Dean. Probably that morning. Or maybe late at night when they were snogging and realized Dean's tongue doesn't taste right or something.

"She asked you?" Phineas asked, clearly impressed.

"Yeah." Harry answered, shyly scratching the back of his neck.

"Right. Well, we still have practice and all, so let's just get back." I interrupted. My voice sounded like it was cracking. Maybe it was because of the tears stinging the back of my eyes.

"Of course. Let's go." Phineas said.

Then the three of us left for practice.

*~*~*~*

I tried so hard to hold my curiosity after that. It was dinnertime. Harry was eating beside me. He hadn't told me (officially) yet about his dinner plans.

So, it was in the Common Room I finally broke down.

"Harry?" I asked as he and Ron played a game of Wizards' Chess.

"Yeah?"

"Y-You don't have dinner plans with me tomorrow, do you?"

They both look at me, astonished. Ron's eyebrows were raised questioningly at Harry after he looked at me.

"Oh, right. It sort of slipped my mind. You see Ginny broke up with Dean yesterday. And she had dinner reservations at the Three Broomsticks on Saturday. So I told her about my dinner plans. She asked if it was okay if we could switch. That is, she and I go to the Golden Snitch and maybe you and another boy go to Three Broomsticks."

My already split heart fell at my feet. I could hear it crack and shatter into a million pieces, scattering all over the floor.

"Oh."

"How did you find out?"

"It was a secret? Algernon told me. You know, my _friend_."

Harry visibly cringed at how I emphasized the word.

"It's not like that, 'Mione—"

"Don't call me that! How could you make plans with Ginny without even telling me? Instead, I had my _real_ friend tell me! You couldn't even tell me yourself!"

I was crying now. I couldn't help it! How could he do that to me? He's my best friend! Rather, _was_ my best friend.

I looked at his emotionless face and quickly ran up the stairs. I didn't even go to my dormitory. I sat on the stairs, the shadows drenching me in their darkness. Then I heard Ron's voice.

"That was low, mate." Ron said, breaking the silence I left them in.

"Look, I'm sorry, alright? It's just that Ginny just broke up with her supposed-to-be long-term boyfriend. So when she asked, I just couldn't say no."

"So you're saying she's more important than Hermione?"

"No! Hermione's the most important person to me right now!"

"Is that true? If she was, wouldn't you have told her or said no to Ginny? Or are you not quite over her?"

"I _am_ over her, Ron. She's just needs her heart to be mended."

"By you especially? I know Ginny can be a flirt. But, bloody hell, Harry. I figured you'd be stronger than that."

"I am, Ron. I'm just going to comfort her a bit. She was crying when she told me."

"Look who's crying now, Harry! It's not Ginny. It's Hermione. You know, your best friend for seven years. Maybe that's all how long she'll be a friend with you. If I were her, I would give up on you. Drop you like a sack of potatoes."

"Well, you're not 'Mione, Ron."

"I believe she told you not to call her that anymore."

"Whatever! Point is, Hermione's overacting. She's being a spoiled brat."

"That's how it is, eh? Fine. I'm done with this, Harry. Game over."

Then he stood up and left for his dormitory.

I heard Harry sigh. Then he placed a chess piece down.

"Checkmate."

*~*~*~*

I laid awake in bed that night. I couldn't think of anything except for Harry's harsh words. He sounded so cold, so cruel.

I never thought Harry was capable of sounding like that. I felt so heartbroken. I felt like I was thrown away like some useless rag. But most of all, I felt lonely and abandoned.

*~*~*~*

When Saturday came, I woke up near eleven already. Not that I minded, but I also didn't spend my entire night crying over Harry. That would be too pathetic.

I merely got out of bed, did my usual morning routine and dressed in my usual Muggle clothing.

I ignored Harry that day. Not that he noticed; he was always with Ginny. They would be laughing, talking. During meals, I sat at the end of the table, alone. Harry and Ginny sat together, just enjoying each other's company.

The day ended finally. But I stayed up until nine to wait for Harry. At near ten the Common Room door swung open and Harry came in, looking flustered and tired.

I immediately stood up and tried to leave. But Harry had other plans and held onto my arm.

"Wait. I'm sorry about yesterday. I mean, I was supposed to tell you but I forgot. And there's really nothing between Ginny and I."

I nodded but his grip tightened and he swirled me around. "Look, I'm sorry! I really didn't mean to hurt you!"

He had tears in his eyes and I softened at this. I touched his cheek as a tear rolled down his face. "She hurt you." I whispered softly.

He kissed my hand as I wiped the tear away. "No. She didn't do anything. But she did tell me a valuable piece of information about Al."

"Really?" I asked, my eyes wide. "Tell me!"

He chuckled at me. "First, you have to kiss me."

"What?! No way!"

"Just a kiss between friends! Besides, I need proof that you forgive for me for being an ignorant prat."

I glared at him. Then leaned in and kissed him on the lips. But with what meant to be a chaste kiss turned deeper as I was about to let go, Harry wrapped his arms around my waist. I seemed surprised at first, but then I relaxed as easily as I slid my hands up to wrap around his neck. Soon, lack of air passing through us became a problem and we both let go.

"Forgive me yet?" He asked, grinning.

I thought about it for a while. "No, not yet."

Then he leaned in and kissed me again.

*~*~*~*

I woke up just as the sun had started to show its first ray of light. I tried to sit up and recognize my surroundings, but something tightened around me.

I fully opened my eyes to the sight of something black and fuzzy. A sweater to be more precise. Harry's sweater. I froze and my eyes traveled up to look at him. He was asleep and his ebony locks were as messy as ever.

I looked down to my waist and Harry was hugging me protectively (and tightly). My arms were wound around his neck and we were both squished up against each other on the couch. I tried to lean back but I was the one against the couch's back.

Seeing as I was comfortable and no one was around, I snuggled closer to him, burying my face in his neck.

Soon, he woke up. When he tried to get up, I bit his neck softly and he groaned.

"Ah, last night was good, wasn't it?" He asked, grinning.

I smiled and kissed his nose. "A bit."

Harry licked his lips seductively and kissed me.

After we finally stopped, we both sat up, me ending up on Harry's lap.

"Forgive me now?" He asked, grinning like the Cheshire Cat.

"If you tell me that 'valuable piece of information' about Al."

"Fine." He said, pouting a bit. "But after, you give a reward right here." He pointed to his already swollen lips. I leaned in until my lips were nearly a centimeter apart. "Okay." Then I pulled back.

"Ginny likes Algernon."

My eyes widened. "Really?"

"Yes."

Now, we have a problem.

But we had an even bigger one when someone came tromping down the stairs.

"Hermione?" A voice asked, behind us. I recognized it as Phineas'.

I immediately stood up from Harry's lap. "Phineas, what are you doing up?"

"I always wake up this early to jog around the Quidditch pitch." He replied, shrugging.

"Oh."

Harry stood up and looked at Phineas. "Phineas? You know Hermione?"

"Yeah, she's my girlfriend." He replied.

I stiffened as Harry looked at me questioningly. "I'm not your girlfriend, Phineas."

"Yeah, you are. You told me you would be since I wasn't going to tell Harry about—"

"How good you really are at Quidditch." I interrupted. Phineas smirked.

"What?" Harry asked. "So you are his girlfriend?"

"Yes. No. Um, just conditionally."

"Oh, I see."

"Not officially, Harry."

"Right, of course."

Then Harry bounded up the stairs.

*~*~*~*

So, basically, my life's a mess. A total mess. Argh! How am I supposed to focus on classes and schoolwork when people like Harry and Ron exist?

Sweet Merlin, I'm going to faint. It's time for bed now. I'm sure I wouldn't want that little run-in with Parvati again. Horrible, horrible, horrible...

*~*~*~*

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed! And don't forget to review! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey guys! I decided to give you this chapter now, since next week and next, next week, I'm going to be around the Philippines and I can't lug my laptop around. So this is an early post. I'll post the next chapter this Friday (my time). The next time I can post will be next Saturday (my time, again). And even though I've finished typing this story, I'm not posting until my said schedule which has been weekly until now. Anyway, enough with the drabble, enjoy this chapter!**

Chapter Five: Complications

_Wednesday, 5:47 PM, Gryffindor boys' locker room_

Dear Diary,

I'm so sorry for not writing for so long. Been busy lately.

Basically, my life is over. I'm dead. Voldemort might as well rise from the dead and kill me now. No one would notice. No one would care. I mean, I'll just disappear. Old Voldy could hide my body or cremate it. I don't care.

ARGH!!

I hate Harry. I hate Ginny and I hate Phineas. Damn it. I hate myself!

Inhale, exhale. Relax. Okay, from the beginning…

*~*~*~*

After Harry left, Phineas and I were left in a quiet and uncomfortable silence. Soon, I spoke up.

"Well, he's going to hate me."

"What were you doing down here with Harry?" He asked. His tone seemed somewhat strung with… jealousy.

"I think that's my business, right? You don't have a right to pry." I felt uncomfortable. I had an all-night snogging session with Harry and here was Phineas, an innocent sixth year who really thinks I'm his girlfriend (conditionally), clearly jealous.

"I'm not prying. I'm just asking."

"Right," I sounded like I was trying to convince myself more than him.

"You fancy Harry, don't you?"

I looked up at him with startled eyes. "No! Harry's my best friend!"

"I don't want you to be with him any more. You're my girlfriend now."

"Phineas, that isn't necessary."

He was silent.

"I may be your girlfriend (conditionally), but Harry's my friend. We need to spend some time together too."

"Fine. But not alone together."

"Phineas—" I stopped as he looked at me with firm eyes. He came closer.

"I really like you, Hermione. I want to be the one who can make you happy."

I smiled at him. I came close to him and stood on my tiptoes and pecked his cheek.

"You're very sweet, Phineas." Then I backed away and went back upstairs to my dormitory.

*~*~*~*

Harry and I haven't spoken to each other. He sits away from me in classes. Even Ron has no idea what's going on but I guess he had enough sense to leave us both alone.

His grades are slipping as well. Professor McGonagall informed me and suggested that I should help despite our little disagreement. I told I _had_ offered and that Harry wasn't willing to. That isn't true, though. I mean, shouldn't it be the student going after the teacher not the other way around? It's the student's responsibility to know when things are—

What kind of crap am I saying? *sigh*

I have to admit, I do miss Harry in my life. Phineas, of course, is here for me. He's handsome, a daredevil and very carefree and laidback. But he's just no Harry. He's not the little eleven-year-old boy who saved me from the troll in first year. He wasn't the one who held my hand when I was petrified and begged Professor Sprout to hurry with the mandrake potions. He wasn't the one who rode on a hippogriff with me in third year. He didn't join the Tri-Wizard tournament and make me worry to death. He didn't create the Order of the Phoenix. He didn't find out about the half-blood prince. He didn't try to leave me behind on a Horcrux hunt and his only excuse was to "protect" me.

But then again, he wasn't prophesized to save the entire wizarding world either…

But still. Harry is Harry and no one can change him in my life.

*~*~*~*

Practice has been good. I'm getting better at flying and I can actually hit the Bludger this time.

But time is of the essence. It takes me forever to shower. One day after practice, I had no time to shower since it was dinner right after and I refused to shower in those nasty boy locker rooms, where my teammates like to play around in their starkers.

Disturbing, really. So I just had no put on more deodorant, dab on some cologne, dry my sweaty back with powder and leave for the Great Hall. My hair was a mess, of course. My face was also stained with little smudges of mud. But I had no time.

So, when I entered, Ginny stared at me in bewilderment. Ron stifled a laugh. Harry… he just glanced once then went back to eating. Seamus and Dean didn't mind me and I ignored all of them.

"Um, Hermione, you have a bit of dirt on your face…" Neville started. I smiled brightly at him.

"I was working in the greenhouses. Got a bit dirty and I had no time to clean myself up." I lied, taking a roll.

"And what happened? Some fly-trap nearly bit your head off?" Harry asked, annoyed for some reason.

"I believe that's my business, isn't it, Potter?" I have to admit that when I said it, I sounded disgusted but felt terrible.

He rolled his eyes at me and went back to eating. I watched from the corner of my eye as Ron and Ginny's gazes flew from me to Harry.

After dinner, I left the table first, desperately needing to get away from Harry. I couldn't help but feel horribly guilty after what I did to him. He hated me, for God's sake!

I finally reached the Common Room and decided to run up to my dormitory and take a quick shower.

Once I was out, Lavender and Parvati were there, waiting for me, as it seemed.

"Hiding?" Lavender asked, innocently.

"Hiding? From what?" I asked back, lying to myself.

"It's not a question of what. More of a question of who." Parvati corrected.

I dumped my clothes into the laundry bin. "Okay then, from _whom_ am I hiding?"

Lavender and Parvati shared a grin. "Harry Potter."

I choked on my own saliva. "What?"

"You're hiding, Hermione, admit it." Lavender replied, smartly.

"Everyone noticed how you and Harry and avoiding each other." Parvati added.

"It's not I who is avoiding him. It's him avoiding me. Besides, he's being a nasty git, he is."

"Oh? Is he free then?" Lavender asked, giggling.

I stiffened. Free? Oh God… I couldn't even answer that and I had no idea why. My mouth went dry and I couldn't even muster a simple "yes". I swallowed.

"Go find out for yourself." I answered, my throat dry.

"I think I will." Lavender said, triumphantly. Then she and Parvati left the room and I collapsed on my bed, thinking about the one thing that was always on my mind: Harry.

*~*~*~*

Another incident happened yesterday. With Ron this time.

I was passing in the halls when suddenly I got pulled into a tight broom closet.

"Hermione!" I recognized the voice as Ron's.

"Ron? What on earth do you want from me? And move bit back, your stepping on my feet." I said, pushing him back.

"Stop it already!" He hissed.

"Well, I'm sorry. It's much too tight in here and I really don't know what you want from me—"

"Not that, you idiot! Stop fighting with Harry already!"

"Why? He started it! Besides, he shouldn't be a problem to you. He's only hates me at the moment."

"That's the problem, Hermione. He's being a miserable git every time I'm around him. I talk about you once and he ignores me for the rest of the day! I cornered him and asked him about it, he looked tired and wary. He exactly said, 'Hermione's dating some bloke and I'm jealous'."

I kept silent. Harry? Jealous? Why? Didn't he have millions of fan clubs out there? Why would he be jealous if I finally decided to get a boyfriend?

"Why should he be jealous? Doesn't he have hundreds of fan girls here in Hogwarts? He could just pick one up, shag her, dump her the next day then get another one." I finally spoke.

"You don't actually think of Harry that way, do you? I mean, hasn't he saved your life countless times or something?"

I felt tears sting the back of eyes. I was so mad at Harry! I couldn't help but say those words about him. But the bad thing was, it hurt. A lot.

"Come on, 'Mione. I know you don't hate him. Oi, aren't you going to react or something?"

"Shut it, you prick! I don't hate him, all right? I miss him. So much, actually. Sure, I have this other guy following me around, but he's not Harry. Harry is nice. He's sweet, a gentleman, handsome, funny, charming and loads more. He—He's everything to me."

Ron was silent for moment.

"Are you saying you love him?"

"I don't know."

"Well, figure it out soon, otherwise I'm going to trap the two of you in a broom closet until you sort things out."

I laughed lightly. "Yes, Ron."

"Oh yeah, how's the bet coming along? You going to lose yet?"

"You wish, Weasley. I've got this wrapped around my finger. With the game coming in next Friday, you better bring out your wallet next Hogsmeade trip and prepare any blocking charms from the hexes Snape will be blowing at you."

"Confident, aren't we? We'll see, Hermione. In the mean time, settle things with that other bloke; it seems like you're just stringing him along. And Harry too. Maybe you two could hide out in the Room of Requirements for a while…"

"Shut up, you dirty old man."

He laughed then opened the door and we both left for the Common Room.

*~*~*~*

At dinner that night, I managed to catch Phineas by himself in the Common Room.

"Phineas?" I called out.

He swerved around smiled brightly at me.

"Hello, Hermione." He greeted lovingly. He bent over and pecked my cheek.

"What's the problem?" He asked, his smile faltering.

"Phineas, I—We need to talk."

*~*~*~*

I'm afraid I must cut this entry short. Someone is trying to enter in here. I locked the door. Honestly, hasn't the person ever thought about using "Alohomora"?

Boys certainly _are_ idiots.

*~*~*~*

**A/N: Sorry if it's too short. I'm in a rush right now. Anyway, don't forget to review on your way out of here! ^_^**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Here's that promised chapter! I won't be updating until next Sunday (my time). So enjoy this chapter and don't forget to review!**

"_All you need is love, love.  
Love is all you need."  
- _The Beatles

Chapter Six: All You Need Is Love

_Saturday, 2:45 PM, Hogwarts Library_

Dear Diary,

I'm sorry for not having written in quite a while. Harry and I are good, I guess. Phineas and I are not an item anymore. And I have been revealed something that I never knew I would do.

Oh God, diary! I'm in love! Freaking, love! How? How could I have gone into that level? Of being in _love_?

I blame it all on him, The-Boy-Who-Charmed-Me-And-Got-Away-With-It. Damn him and his emerald eyes…

*~*~*~*

"Talk about what?" He asked, bluntly.

"Oh, I don't know. Let's talk about the weather, shall we? Perfect for Quidditch, I say." I retorted, my voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Ha, ha." He countered, just as sarcastic. "Really, though, what about?"

"Us, Phineas."

"Oh. What about it?"

"You can't honestly think this is a relationship! I mean, sure we go around together, you carry my books, escort me here and there et cetera, but we don't date, you only peck me on the cheek, not that I'm asking you otherwise, it's just that this thing you like to call a relationship just isn't working."

"I know that you've been distracted lately—"

"That has nothing to do with it. How can we be a couple when only one of us is putting in effort?"

"We can work it out. I know we can."

"Phineas, listen to me. We're supposed to be a couple, a word derived from the Latin word 'copula' that means 'connected or linked together.' How can we be a couple if I'm not doing anything? It's like you're a one-man show or something."

"So, what are you saying?"

Merlin! Are_ all_ boys so freaking dense?!

"We need to break up, Phineas. I don't like you the way you like me. If I keep holding on to you like this, I'll keep feeling like I'm stringing you along for no good reason!"

He was silent.

"I'm sorry, Phineas, It just can't work. We aren't exactly 'a match made in heaven'."

He was still silent. I wanted to punch his gut and yell at him to say something already!

I looked at him. His gaze was pointed at the floor.

"I'm sorry." I murmured one last time, and then I bounded up the stairs to my dormitory.

*~*~*~*

"Well? Did you fix things yet?" Ron asked, plopping himself beside me.

I was in the library, catching up on my reading. It was Thursday when he asked.

"Yes." I replied, not even glancing at him.

"I take it you and Harry are friends now?"

"Er, no. I fixed things up with Phineas, 'that other bloke', as you call him."

"What?! Go to Harry now, Hermione!"

"No way! I'm not doing it now! I'm engaged at the moment."

"Engaged, my arse. If you don't—" He cut off suddenly, I looked up to see what was wrong.

"You wait right here. I'll be right back." He stood up quickly and left the library.

I rolled my eyes and went back to reading my novel.

*~*~*~*

I finished my book while waiting for Ron there. I waited twenty more minutes for him before finally growing frustrated and leaving the library.

Just as I opened the door, someone grabbed my wrist.

"Sorry I took so long." Ron apologized, dragging me somewhere. I tried to wriggle my hand out of his grip but it was too firm and strong.

"Let go of me, Ron! I'm in no mood for your little games!" I snapped, annoyed at him.

"You're never in the mood for _anything_. Besides, what else are you going to do anyway? I doubt you have any homework to do since I'm sure you did all of that earlier today."

I sighed. "How long is this going to take?" I decided to give up. Ron had his mind set on this and I knew there was no stopping him.

He shrugged. "Depends on how long you guys will take to actually talk to each other."

"Wait, what?"

We reached a broom closet. Then he swung the door open, tossed me in a bit too roughly and shut the door. I heard him murmur a locking charm on the door. "Sorry, Hermione. It's for your own sake. I'll let you out when I know your ready." He said, his voice muffled because of the door." Then he stomped off.

"Ron! Get back here and unlock this door!" I exclaimed, pounding on the door. I let out an angry puff of defeat and pulled out my wand.

"Alohomora!" I exclaimed, annoyed at his little antics. The lock didn't click or sound at all. Before I could try the charm again, someone spoke behind me.

"I already tried that, 'Mione. It just won't work." I recognized the voice of Harry and immediately stiffened.

"Hello? Hermione? You there?" He asked, his voice drowned in amusement.

I suddenly felt at ease yet still very shy around him. My heart was pounding wildly in my chest, I was sure I'd explode any minute. I tried my best to think of something to say but I couldn't even speak! My mouth went completely dry.

"Hi," I croaked.

"Are you alright?" He was clearly worried.

"Y-Yeah." I stuttered. Smooth, Granger, very smooth.

"I guess you know why Ron trapped us in here don't you?"

I nodded stiffly.

"Lumos!" He said. His wand light glowed behind me. I was still facing the door, refusing to see him.

"Um, Hermione, I'm behind you, you know."

"I know, you git! It's just that you and this wooden door are so similar, I couldn't tell the difference. You're both brainless idiots." I sounded angry. And hurt.

Harry paused for a while before releasing a miserable sigh.

"I'm sorry about my behavior lately." He murmured. "It was inexcusable and I don't even know what came over me. It's just that when I saw how you were taken away from me so suddenly, my blood began to boil and I thought that you were just playing me."

I turned to face him now. "Harry, I would never—"

"Let me finish first. Anyway, it was then I realized my feelings for you. But the wounds were still fresh and I had to keep you at arm's length for a while. You had a boyfriend. A sixth year, no less! Then I jeered and taunted you. I insulted you in ways I thought I could never do. I don't know what came over me. I-I just wanted payback, I guess."

There was short pause.

"Are you finished?" I asked, smiling lightly.

Harry laughed. I missed the sound of it! "Yeah, I am."

"For what it's worth, I'm sorry too. I just—I don't know. I got so frustrated with you because you were avoiding me just for not telling you! But I was frustrated with myself for letting you slip away so easily. I decided to throw everything back at you. Plus, I know how bad your grades are slipping. McGonagall told me."

He chuckled a bit. "Yeah, I _am_ slipping."

"Can I ask a private question?"

"Go ahead. We _are_ trapped in a broom closet."

"You mentioned having feelings for me. Do they still exist?"

Harry was silent for a while and I dreaded his answer. I wanted him so badly to say yes, my heart was aching. Even one little sign of evasiveness and I was going to break.

"I don't know anymore."

And at that, my heart broke. I heard it shatter and fall again. To make things worse, it was broken by the same person and I didn't know how I was going to get over it this time.

"Oh." I tried to hide the hurt in my voice but failed miserably.

"I'm—I'm trying to get over you, though. M-Maybe all we're meant to be is just friends." I tried to catch his gaze but his eyes were darting around the room as if he was searching desperately for something, they went in every direction but mine! "I-I'm not really feeling anything over platonic anymore, i-if that's what you mean."

Ouch. That hurt. I felt like someone punched me in the stomach and pounded my head with hammers over and over again.

"I-I see. That—That's good." My voice was trembling and I was at the verge of tears. I faced away from him. "We should probably try to get out."

I banged on the door again. "Hello? Anyone out there? Please open the door!" I pleaded. I banged three more times.

"I'm sorry, Hermione. But Ron told me not to let you out until he came back." It was Neville.

I stifled a sob. I didn't want to cry in front of Harry.

"Please Neville." I begged.

"Come on, Nev. We're good now, it's okay." Harry said, behind me.

I heard the door click and he opened it. I immediately ran out and decided to just walk briskly to the Common Room.

"Hey 'Mione, wait!" Harry called.

I only walked faster.

*~*~*~*

The next day, I met up with Luna. I refused to talk with Harry and Ron. When we were in the library, I burst out in a sob. Luna comforted me and told me to tell her what was wrong. I spilled out everything to her.

"And I don't even know why that happens to me when I'm around him! I just freeze up!" I exclaimed as quietly as I can, dabbing at my eyes with a napkin Luna provided.

"Hermione, with the state your in, it's perfectly natural." She replied, dreamily

"What? And exactly what state am I in?"

"You can't tell me you don't even know! Hermione, aren't you supposed to be the brightest witch of our time?"

Ouch. That hurt coming from Luna, especially since she said it so bluntly.

"Huh?" I was bewildered.

"You're in love, silly. You're in love with Harry."

"W-What? That's stupid! I can't love Harry, we're—"

"Best friends, I know. But that can always blossom into much more."

"I can't be on love with him… Can I?"

"Everyone can be in love, Hermione. And the first person you really love is usually the right one."

"Don't people say that we're too young to even understand what love is?"

"You don't have to understand it to feel it Hermione. The one thing is that you _know_ you're in love and you want to be loved in return. You know you love a person when you put his feelings ahead of yours, when you realize he's very important in your life and other things I can't explain."

"B-But—"

"All you need is love, Hermione. Accept it."

"But Harry and I are only friends. Even if I really was in love with him, he doesn't feel that way towards me. He isn't 'feeling anything over platonic anymore.'"

"Well, he could be lying. Boys are good liars, you know. Aren't there any signs about him you know to tell if he's lying?"

"Well, he does sort of avoid my gaze and he stutters."

"Didn't he do both of those things when he told you that?"

"That's just an assumption, Luna. It could be the truth."

"Just think about, Hermione. What are the chances of him losing his feelings for you so easily when Ron told me they've been there since your second year?"

I looked at her, my mouth open in shock. She slid out of her chair and stood up.

"Good luck in your game next Friday, by the way. Aren't you playing against Hufflepuff?"

*~*~*~*

I accepted it. I was in love with Harry Potter. No one can control how he or she feels and I wasn't going to try. I freaking loved Harry Potter.

I loved him with an intensity that could match his mother's. Maybe even surpass it. (Ha, ha, I wish. *grin*)

Point is, I love him and I'm not going to lose him.

If I really love him as much as I say I do, I'd do anything in power (which isn't a lot, I might add) to get him back. I just needed a gentle push, a brilliant plan and a little courage.

After all, all you need is love.

*~*~*~*

**IMPORTANT PLEASE READ!**

**A/N: This story is approaching its finish! Please take your time to review! But I actually still have another story after this one. Result from watching a certain video on MTV with my sister all the time. I used to dislike it but I've grown on it and actually have it on my iPod now. :) Stay tuned for an excerpt from "Love Story" in the next chapter. ;)**


	7. Chapter 7 Plus: Sneak Peek

Chapter Seven: Winning And Losing

_Saturday, 5:54 AM, Gryffindor Common Room w/ Harry_

Dear Diary,

Everything's been going great! Well, except for the part where everyone found out who I was.

Gryffindor won the game. Ron owes five new books I've always wanted. And well, Ginny doesn't get Harry.

I love my life, diary! Harry, oh my God, he and I are together now! I can't believe it! I've been pinching myself over and over to check if I'm dreaming or not.

I guess you're wondering why I'm in the Common Room with only Harry. The thing is, he needs to finish this D.A.D.A. essay and I'm helping him. Oh God, he's so adorable! He keeps sneaking these cute little smiles at me and occasionally slithers his arm around my waist and presses me against him before kissing my forehead.

I'm guessing you want to know the story, right?

*~*~*~*

It was the practice before the game the next day when Phineas told me. I was out in the pitch, hitting the bludger back and forth with Phineas. After I managed to hit it outside of the pitch, Harry went to look for it and borrowed my stick just in case.

"Hey, Hermione." Phineas greeted, flying towards me.

"Don't call me that, you idiot." I replied, angrily.

"Fine, 'Algernon'. It's Harry, isn't it?"

"W-What?"

"The reason you left me. You left me for Harry."

"No! I wouldn't leave you for Harry! Harry's my best friend!"

"Yeah, but you like him, don't you?"

"I-I—I'm not answering that!"

"See? The fact that you avoid the question means you like Harry."

"Whatever." I gave up. Arguing with him wasn't worth my time.

"I'm going to make you pay, Hermione."

"Don't do anything stupid, Phineas."

"It's not going to be stupid. I'm going to reveal you for the fraud you are."

"Look, I'm sorry that things didn't work between us, but why is it my fault if I'm in love with someone else? I can't control how I feel!"

"I don't care whose fault it is. All I know is that you're going to regret it."

"Specter! Westbridge!" Harry interrupted. We both spun around to face him. "Time to practice! Come on, we've got a game tomorrow!"

After, Phineas seemed to return back to normal except whenever he shot me nasty glares. I caught him scowling towards Harry whenever he wasn't looking.

I wanted to confront Harry about it, but Phineas' looks told me to think otherwise.

*~*~*~*

We were all nervous for the game. Even Harry was stuttering when he repeated the strategy to us. Then Ginny went to him. "We'll do great, Harry. You especially. Remember to just keep your eyes out for the Snitch." She said, flirtatiously. Harry nodded and Ginny pecked his cheek.

The boys were giving catcalls and wolf-whistles and I looked away from the two of them, my stomach twisting in jealousy.

Soon, we flew out of our tents and into the pitch. Before long, the game was already in its climax. Harry was battling with the Hufflepuff seeker for the Snitch.

When Harry managed to catch it, I was a few meters away from him, clapping as we won the game.

Then Phineas flew by and tugged on my wig. It flew off easily and my hair came tumbling down my shoulders. Everyone stared at me. There were soft murmurs from the people around me. My head was turning from left to right to look at everyone gaping and whispering about me. I looked at Harry and his face was one of horror. That look did it. I knew it was directed at me and I suddenly felt completely naked, exposed, embarrassed! Without any warning, I flew as fast as I could towards the Forbidden Forest. Tears escaped from my eyes.

"Hermione! Wait!" I could hear Harry call behind me.

I only flew even faster. After a while, I flew down into the forest, jumped off my broom and ran. I didn't know where I was going as long as I could get away from everyone.

I could hear twigs cracking underneath my feet and I felt the soil beneath me move with every step I made.

I finally settled beneath a tall, shady tree. I leaned against its rough trunk, brought my knees up to my chest and folded my arms on top of them. With my breath still hitched, I began sobbing, burying my face in my arms. I couldn't help it.

I sobbed and sobbed until I heard twigs crack and shuffling feet. "Hermione?" My head popped up to see who is was.

It was Ron. He had a weak smile on his face and his hands were shoved into his pockets.

"Hey," He greeted nonchalantly.

"Ron, I—You win the bet then?" I asked, tears dripping down my flushed cheeks.

"Forget that bet for a while! Are you okay?" He asked, sitting next to me.

I nodded. I wondered why Harry wasn't the one with me since he flew after me.

"If you're wondering where Harry is, I told him to go away for a sec." He informed, as if he was reading my mind.

"Oh."

"Harry's not mad. At least, I don't think he is."

"I lied to him, Ron! He'll never forgive me!"

"Harry would forgive you. He's your best friend, remember?"

I kept quiet. Ron slid his arm around my shoulders and squeezed me gently. "By the way, you don't lose the bet. You won the game before anyone found out." He murmured, quietly.

"But Phineas found out before we won the game. He caught me with my wig off."

"Yeah, but he didn't find out because you told him. He caught you, so it's alright."

I hugged him then. "You owe me my books." I whispered.

Ron laughed. "Yeah, I know. Do you want me to call Harry? I think you guys need to talk."

"B-But—"

"I think it's time. He's worried to death about you."

"O-Okay, then."

Ron left me for a while. Then after a few minutes, Harry came. His expression was empty.

I looked away for a while then I felt a hand on my shoulder. "Hey," Harry greeted, a small smile on his handsome face.

I didn't reply and Harry sat beside me. "Are you mad at me?" He asked, looking at me.

I shook my head. "No. Shouldn't you be mad at me? I've been lying to you!" I replied, looking at him now.

"It's fine, Hermione. I know about the bet. Ron told me about a while ago."

"So you're not mad?"

"No. But I do want to know why you agreed to the bet in the first place?"

"Ron's a git, you know that, right? I don't back down from challenges, Harry. And I certainly do _not_ lose them either."

Harry chuckled. "I guess. Still, Ron said you needed to tell me something."

"Oh, er, um… Well, it's nothing really. Ron talks about loads of rubbish."

"Really? He said it was urgent." I noticed that he was coming closer to me and my breathing hitched and I could hear my heart pounding as he came closer.

"Um, well…"

Harry leaned back and let out a small laugh. "I miss this." He said, suddenly.

My heart was still trying to get out my chest and my breathing was still unsteady when I replied, "What?"

"You know, moments like this. When it's just the two of us playing around."

"I-I guess."

"Do you miss it?"

"I guess I do. I missed the days before everything changed. But there really is no use in saying so. No matter how hard you try, change comes and can't be stopped."

"Hermione."

"Hmm?"

"Look here for a sec."

I turned to look at him. His face so close to mine. His eyes were filled with emotion and his lips were gracing a handsome smile. He leaned closer and closer. I could feel his warm breath on my face and I felt my eyes droop down. The next thing I knew was that Harry was kissing me and I was kissing him back.

After we let go, our breathing was unsteady and our eyes were clouded over with hunger and want.

"I-I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me." He apologized, shaking his head lightly.

"Why are you sorry?" I asked, afraid if he was going to say it was a mistake.

"You're not upset?"

"Of course not. That was one of the best kisses of my life."

He laughed. "Only one of them?"

"Okay, fine. _The_ best kiss of my life."

"Well, I hope the year can continue with me giving you those kinds of kisses."

"I hope so too."

Then Harry gave me a mischievous smile and leaned in again to capture my lips. When the kiss ended, I leaned against his broad shoulder with his arm around mine and we were left in a comfortable silence.

"So… Does Ron really have to give you your books?" He asked, awkwardly.

I laughed at his question. "Of course he does. I'd kill him if he wouldn't. Why? Would you like to buy me some books too?" I gave him a hinting smiled.

"Well, no." Then he grinned at me. "But, I would like to treat you to lunch. What do you say? Next Hogsmeade trip we can have our first date and Ron can buy your books then."

I smiled and gave him a kiss. "I'd love to, Harry."

*~*~*~*

**EPILOGUE:**

***~Two or so years later~***

"How does it feel?" Harry asked, me slinging his sweaty, dirty, filthy arm around my shoulders. It was my first practice as the official beater for Puddlemere United. Harry, as usual, was seeker and Oliver Wood, Harry's old Quidditch captain, was our captain. Despite the protests from Ron, complaining that we should be on the Chudley Cannons, we both joined the team.

"You mean practice? Well, my shoulders, back, arms and legs are sore from all those push-ups, sit-ups and hitting exercises but it was all right. Plus, Oliver Wood was a good captain." I said, stepping out of his grip.

"Hey, what's wrong?" He asked, confused at my actions.

"Oh, nothing. It's just that you're all dirty and sweaty and stuff. I honestly don't want to smell your man odor."

"Really? Want a kiss then?" He asked, coming close.

"Don't you dare, Potter!" I screamed, running away. After our little game, he managed to catch me from behind and gave me a kiss on the back of my neck.

"Ugh, disgusting." I mocked when he let me go.

He merely laughed. "I can't believe I'm going to be twenty-two in just three weeks." He mentioned, changing the subject.

"Yeah, but it doesn't feel any different, you know."

"I guess. But how about you? How does it feel?"

"To be twenty-three this September?"

"No, to know that after my birthday, your team jersey will have to say 'Potter' instead of 'Granger' on the back." He grinned.

I smiled and kissed him briefly on the mouth. "It feels bloody fantastic."

*~*~*~*

**A/N: And that is the end! Hoped you like it! After this note is an excerpt from my new story, "Love Story". I'll be posting it soon, so keep an eye out for it! ^_^**

**Sneak Peek:**

****

Chapter One: Dreams And Realities

**From my point of view: (Hermione)**

It all started with a dream. Harry's dream, to be more precise, one of which he chose not to speak with me about. All he told me was that he wanted to go to Dumbledore's office. And since I'm Head Girl (privileges include access to Dumbledore's office at anytime, so long as I inform my arrival) and he's my friend, he was thinking I could let him in. He _did_ say it was a one-minute thing.

"Come on, 'Mione. It'll be really short, I promise." He begged, his hands clasped together.

"I don't know, Harry. Do you need to use something in his office or are you going to talk to him?"

"No, I need to use something in there. I just need to, let's say, 'deposit' something. I can't have you telling Dumbledore, Hermione."

I swallowed a heavy lump in my throat. "But I can't go against the rules, Harry. We're not allowed to use anything inside his office without his permission! We'd be breaking about thirty school rules! Not to mention a few rules on violation."

"Please? I mean, he told me how to use it and stuff. It'll be quick. I just need to—to forget."

My eyes were cast downwards. The pleading in Harry's voice made me look up at him and our eyes locked and my heart beat wildly. His eyes showed off an expression of urgency, panic and begging. It was then when I gave up. Carrying on with this disagreement wasn't going to do anything except make Harry annoyed.

I sighed. "Fine. But only one minute, you hear?"

He grinned. "Thanks, 'Mione."

*~*~*~*

I had no idea he wanted to use the Pensieve. It seemed off-limits to me, the way it was always enclosed in a glass cabinet ever since Harry managed to see Dumbledore's memory in our fourth year.

I didn't even _touch_ it. And yet, here was Harry, in front of me, cautiously opening the glass doors. Its light blue aura somewhat frightened me.

"Isn't that used to store memories?" I asked, watching him pull out his wand. I was standing a few meters behind him, like he had requested of me. What memory could be so private he didn't even want _me_ to see it? The fact that he was being so secretive hurt me a bit, but I immediately pushed my ridiculous feelings away.

"Yeah, but you can also store some unwanted things from your head in here. This is just one dream of mine I _really_ want out of my head." He replied, peering into the Pensieve. That statement only made my curiosity stronger and I stepped two meters closer. He didn't seem to notice, so I decided to step another meter closer.

"Why's that?" I asked, trying not to sound like I was prying.

"It was strange." He replied, looking over at me, shrugging.

I decided to stay quiet, understanding that he didn't want to give out any more information about it. Suddenly, he looked over his shoulder at me; his look was heavy and firm. "Very strange," He murmured. His tone was unfamiliar and his face had a look I couldn't decipher. It seemed almost empty, yet there was a certain look I didn't recognize. I stared into his eyes and saw raw emotion in there.

He looked back into the Pensieve and murmured something inaudible. Then he placed his wand to the side of his head and drew it back slowly, a blue thread trailing after it. He led it to the Pensieve and it glowed brightly. I was scared that Harry could get blind.

I shielded my eyes from the light and looked at my wristwatch. Six forty-four. "We have dinner, Harry and I've still got Head Girl duties after that." I said, trying to stop him from staring into the bright light.

He turned around and eyed me suspiciously. "You're not overworking yourself, are you?" He asked, coming closer.

I swallowed and loosened my collar a bit. "N-No." I replied, suddenly feeling uncomfortable about the topic.

"Remember third year? You're not using the Time Turner again, are you?"

"No! I-I know better than to use it again." I felt for the golden chain around my neck and flooded with relief. It's true that I stopped using it, but that never stopped me from wearing it. It still hung onto my neck in double chains. The last thing I needed was Harry misinterpreting the situation and thinking I was still using it.

"We should get to dinner, Harry. Dumbledore's going—"

"I know, I know." He smiled brightly at me. "Let's go."

*~*~*~*

I didn't know I'd be back in Dumbledore's office after only one day. This time, I—we were sent there. Harry and I got into a bit of trouble in Potions. Clearly Professor Snape intended us on having us sent there since he was the one who paired us op together for the experiment. Both of us were terribly moody. I was in a mix of emotions. I was angry with Harry for ignoring me, offended that he didn't trust me enough to tell me his dream, and another emotion I can't quite describe.

Harry, on the other hand, was _always_ moody.

In the end, we argued over every little detail, from the cauldron's position on the table to the number of ingredients we needed. Professor Snape always came to our table, scolding us and telling us to concentrate. Strangely though, he never deducted any points from Gryffindor despite numerous times he visited our table.

After, our cauldron began to shake violently and Snape came over to investigate. In the end, he got covered in thick bluish-green goo. After yelling at us, taking away thirty points from Gryffindor and failing us, he sent us to Dumbledore's office then retreated to his bathroom in an attempt to clean himself.

We argued the entire way there. Even while waiting in Dumbledore's office.

"It's really all your fault! You always put too much salamander eyes!" He blamed, yelling at me.

"Me? You always put too little snakeskin powder! That's why the entire experiment went wrong! Do you have any idea what this could do to my Head Girl status?"

"This has nothing to do with your Head Girl status! I'm already falling behind as it is! That fact that we both failed this experiment is going to bring me down even more!"

"Oh Merlin, we failed! I can't believe this! How could I fail? I think I should ask for extra credit or something. Oh God, I can't _fail_! I _never_ fail!"

"Could you just—"

Then the Pensieve opened by itself. The glass doors flew open and the Pensieve glowed brightly. We both stayed quiet and stared at the glowing object. I slowly made my way towards it and peered into it.

Inside it was a meadow. The meadow was a blissful green and the grass leaves were tall and were being blown by the wind, making it look like pulsing waves. The sky was a mellow blue and there wasn't a cloud in sight.

I squinted even closer and noticed that underneath one of the big, shady trees, there were two people resting under it. A boy and girl to be exact. I bent down even closer to see who it was. Harry was beside me, a look of horror on his face.

Then my Time Turner slid out of my school blouse and dropped into the Pensieve, which glowed brightly as a reaction. I froze. Harry frowned.

"The Time Turner—" He murmured.

"It isn't what you think, Harry! I swear I'm not using it anymore." I interrupted.

He merely nodded at me. I tugged in the Time Turner but it wouldn't come out. I pulled harder and it pierced the back of my neck. I yelped in pain. Harry's eyes flew to me. "What's wrong?" He asked, his voice still a bit cold yet concerned.

"My Time Turner's stuck in Pensieve. I can't seem to pull it out." I explained, looking at him. I couldn't help the tears in my eyes. The Pensieve tugged me in further; as a result, I screamed in shock.

Harry moved behind me. "I think you should unfasten it. I know you can't get another Time Turner ever again, but I think it's best that you leave the Time Turner here, we can't have you swallowed." He pushed my hair to one side and a chill ran down my spine. I felt his warm breath against my neck and didn't realize he was so close.

"Is that okay with you?" He asked, his breath giving me goose pimples.

I nodded slowly. I felt his hands move onto my neck and his touch sent a jolt through my entire body. He unfastened my Time Turner with a soft click. Still holding both ends of the necklace, he took it off and left it dangling off the edge of the Pensieve.

"Miss Granger, Mr. Potter?" We heard Dumbledore behind us. We turned around and saw that he wasn't there yet. Harry closed the glass cabinet and we went forward to look for the headmaster.

"Ah, there you are. Come out, don't hide there." He ordered us, gently. We moved forward as he descended down the stairs. Harry slid his arm around me and we walked forward cautiously. I looked over my shoulder at the Pensieve. I noticed that it was still glowing brightly and that the Time Turner was swallowed entirely.

"Miss Granger? Is anything the matter?" Professor Dumbledore asked, amusingly.

My head snapped back to look at him. "Oh, er, um, nothing's wrong, Professor." I replied, uneasily. I looked back at the Pensieve, which was now dark. "Nothing at all."

*~*~*~*


End file.
